Nurse
by IntravenousDollhouse
Summary: Playing 'Doctor' never felt so dangerous. 'I tried to purge the slight pool of saliva that had accumulated in my mouth, and found that it had become difficult to swallow. I was truly petrified by this boy.' Izaya/Shinra.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or its splendid characters.

Nurse Part One:

It's been a while. And by 'a while' I mean never. Never ever. Never ever ever.

Ever.

I feel it's integral to the full understanding of following events that the reader fully comprehend this fact.

Celty never let me touch her. She also had this astounding ability to sense when I was touching myself and merely _thinking_ of touching her. Touching was apparently something she did not approve of, at least not while I was at the tender age of seventeen, still attending High School, working towards becoming a practicing medical doctor, and maintaining relationships with people who had heads.

She told me once, in the usual font on the computer screen, which somehow had the power to appear colder and more condemning depending on the typed message, that we both had more important things to focus our attentions on.

More Important Things to Focus Our Attentions On.

Looks intimidating, no?

Well, at the time she had said this, I accepted it with a sort of blissful ignorance. I was disappointed, yes, but we hadn't exactly discussed our relationship at that point in time, and I didn't want to push her into something like that before she was fully involved with me. So I foolishly let it go.

And then terrible things started happening.

Terrible, _biological_ things, which I would usually have had an appreciation for, but felt bitter about when they were applied to me. Anyone reading this probably understands what I mean. Anyone with a sexual drive, that is. And it doesn't matter what gender you are, or how old you are because everyone remembers that specific moment in time when all they could think about was how much they wanted to press themselves against a fellow human being (or otherwise) and relieve themselves of that aching, abominable _heat._

For some reason, my seventeenth year was the worst for this. Fantasizing in class had become a bit of an unwilling habit of mine. I tried my best to control it, wanting to eliminate the possible humiliation I would face if I were to be discovered by a classmate, or worse, a teacher. This attempt at controlling every single persistent fantasy proved fruitless almost immediately, and so I found myself sneaking into the sketchier bathroom of the school before most lunch hours and after classes had ended for the day.

I was relieved to discover that I could hide it at any other time by shoving my hands in the pockets of the uniform pants and literally _holding it down_, if I found myself aroused at an inconvenient time, or if I was unable to make it to that eerie bathroom. The bathroom that was tucked into an obscure hallway on the very bottom floor of the building. Almost no one used it, yet it was always kept well-maintained. Mysterious right? There were plenty of other oddities concerning the school, but this one was my personal favourite.

And it was always Celty I thought of, and, surprisingly, most of my sexual fantasies were extremely tame. They were idealized, and romantic, with just enough sexual content to help me release.

And then they changed. Everything changed. Because of one particularly strange schoolmate of mine, with a particularly eerie smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Nurse Part Two:

I don't remember when it was that I started noticing him. I'm not even sure that he existed before I noticed him...wait. He must have existed, but maybe he didn't attend the same school...I don't even remember if he was a transfer student or not.

I suppose none of that really matters.

What matters is that he was there. He was intriguing. And he was spooky.  
He sat by me in Home Economics class. He sucked on the end of his pens, which were always purple. This dark, morbid purple. It made my stomach twist every time he took it out of his mouth, a silvery thread of saliva sometimes clinging to it. 

I know that sounds gross, but it was quite the opposite.

Every class without him started to become dull. I sat in my desk, brewing up a bubble of gray, sludgy boredom to replace my usual aura. I let myself sink into apathy whenever his dark, maroon eyes weren't available to be seen in my peripheral vision. The only thing that made other classes bearable was Shizuo-Kun. And it was mainly his astonishing body that managed to jolt me out of my listlessness.

But no one was quite like Orihara Izaya. He was an enigma to me. And that made my desire to study him far more persistent. There it was, always nagging at the back of my mind. I had to study him, get to know him. I needed to know at least a little bit about him. Something to tide me over so that I could stop obsessing. It was getting to be bad for my health. Not to mention Celty would figure it out if it kept up for too long. She was almost as good at reading me as I was at reading her.

And there was no telling how she would react to something like this.

So my main objective in school became to get closer to Orihara-Kun. But there was a slight problem with this. He seemed to be more interested in getting closer to Shizuo-Kun. For some reason I can't quite describe, this bothered me. I mean, I wanted to talk to him first. Like the initial explorer of a foreign territory. Like I had been with Shizuo-Kun back in elementary school. I guess I was usually the first person to befriend the people everyone else tended to either attack or avoid. That was sort of like a part of my identity.

So I decided to use his desire to know more about Shizuo-Kun as an excuse to talk to him. Brilliant, if I do say so myself!

I waited for a few days, observing him from what I considered to be afar. Knowing him like I do now, he probably had this all figured out. I'm sure he realized I was watching him back then, and he was casually observing me too, waiting to see if I would make a move or be too afraid to approach him. I pride myself on being able to overcome my fears concerning other people, despite how frightening they may be.

It didn't take long before an opportunity to talk to him arose. Home Economics class wasn't exactly a busy course. I think that's probably why we were both in that class. It gave us a chance to just watch other people without having to waste our time focusing on much else.

He was sitting in the sun, or rather, the way his desk was positioned, the sun shone directly on to it in a Heavenly beam of light; quite ironic considering the subject. The room was fairly silent, and the teacher was just getting ready to lead us all down the hallway into the kitchen for a baking session when a thunderous clanging sound from outside the window assaulted all of our ears.

Immediately the majority of the class - including myself - rushed to the left wall to press ourselves against the windows and get a better view of the fight that was most likely occurring between Shizuo-Kun and some hapless gang members down below. This was becoming more of a regular thing with Shizuo-Kun, for whatever reason, and despite having seen the same sort of conflict every time, I never grew tired of watching him in action. And, with his arms tucked into his pockets, his eyes trained on the figure of Shizuo-Kun, and his lips quirked up at the corners in a satisfied smirk, I could tell Orihara-Kun wasn't tired of this scene either.

'Would you like me to introduce you to him?' The words were out my my mouth as natural as oxygen.

'Oh? Are you two close?' The smirk on his face remained fixed, and I could tell he was toying with me a little bit.

'Somewhat. I was just asking because you seem interested.' I shrugged, trying to be casual, trying not to let him see through me.

He laughed quietly. The sound was cold, but it made me feel hot. I clenched my fists and kept a light-hearted smile on my face.

'I would appreciate it if you would introduce us -'

'Oh! Sure...well...'

'But first I think you and I should be properly acquainted. Kishitani Shinra-San. Meet me here a half hour after class today.'

Then he just walked away. There was shock. And then a sort of thrill surged through my chest, only to settle down in the pit of my stomach, and curdle, becoming dread. And I was, for the first time in forever, completely uninterested in the fight that was occurring below.

Author's Note: This is one of my favourite stories to write. XD


	3. Chapter 3

Nurse Part Three:

I stood outside the door for ten minutes that seemed more like a couple milliseconds. Seriously. For me, when I am incredibly, incomprehensibly nervous, time speeds up and everything moves as though it exists only in a parallel universe, one where things appear to be moving slowly but in reality, are taking place over less than a moment's worth of time.

Sometimes it gets so bad that I just shut off for a bit, and things have to move along for themselves in order for me to get anywhere. Unfortunately, this meant that instead of remaining calm, slipping on a cool facade, and meeting Orihara-Kun with some shred of dignity left in me, _he_ had to open the door, pat my head in a most condescending way, and lead me by the hand into our deserted Home Economics classroom.

His hand was hot. Scalding. I would have thought his skin would be cold.

He led me over towards the center of the classroom. The desks had been shoved against one wall, but they were still perfectly aligned - even more so than usual - as though there were still people expected to sit in them. I tried to purge the slight pool of saliva that had accumulated in my mouth, and found that it had become difficult to swallow. Was I truly _that _afraid of this boy?

He let go of my hand. We were standing in front of the desks, and a longer table - the teachers desk - was directly in front of where I now stood. Orihara-Kun let my hand drop. He walked around the table, staring out the open window with his back facing me. That was when I noticed something slightly odd about his clothing. He wasn't wearing the school uniform, nor was he wearing his usual dark sweater. He had a long trench coat on, it was white, and I found that the color looked somewhat jarring on him. The coat draped almost to the floor, but I could see his feet, and what I saw made my breath hitch for a moment.

He had nice feet. They were small and thin, but not unbalanced, and so the white, strappy stripper shoes with the clear high heels actually didn't look too bad. It also appeared he could walk in them, as his feet were functioning more freely than mine, even. Despite this oddity, it still took me a little while to adjust to being alone in a room with a boy, Orihara-Kun especially, decked out in high heels and who-knew-what-else. I slowly coaxed myself into breathing, waiting for the appropriate words to come to me.

He spoke first.

'I hear you're studying to become a doctor.' His voice was casual, perhaps aloof.

'Yes.' It was astounding how I managed to not stumble over that one word. This small blessing alone gave me more confidence.

'Don't you think you should spend more time concentrating on that goal, instead of wasting time staring at me in Home Ec?'

'I don't...I mean, pardon?'

He made his way closer to me, with a grin slicker than shoe polish splashed across his surprisingly graceful features. I could feel his body, standing so close to mine, could feel his overwhelming heat, and smell his erotic scent. He leaned his face in close to whisper in my ear.

'I _said_ don't you think you should concentrate on _doctor_ things rather than masturbate in the bathroom?'

Once again I found myself frozen, so I didn't realize that he'd had the time to slip his hand, strong and elegant, across the front of my pants. It only took one assertive squeeze to jolt me from my trance. And after that...well, _damn_ it ached. I pressed myself into his hand, trying to ignore the cruel chuckle he gave me.

'W-what exactly do you propose, O-Orihara-Kun?'

'Aw. You don't have to be so formal with me, _Doctor_. Please. We've worked together for so long. Call me Izaya-_chan_.'

I was starting to really, really wonder what he had on under the trench coat. I reached out a tentative hand, and pulled out the loose tie at the waist. There were only a couple of buttons, and I successfully handled those as well. I had expected him to stop me, to do it himself, or to even tease me a little longer, but after I had started, he knew the pressure would be on me to finish. He seemed to be enjoying my hesitation.

'You _really_ should be more confident, Doctor. Finish what you start, you know? What if I were a patient? What if I were _dying_ on this table...would it take you so...long...to...commit to a sure... _decision_?'

His voice was low, and coy. Yet there was something inexplicably dangerous about it. I had to make some clear choices in this room. Did I want to get myself involved with Orihara Izaya? He was already proving to me that that things could get strange. Really strange, really fast. And that being with him was like being drowned, in _tar_. Naturally, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. Was I dreaming? My mind had been totally abandoned - no, not abandoned - _stolen_; and he had chucked it somewhere far away. And all I had left was my body. And it's desires and pure instincts.

I looked into his eyes, that peculiar color, and kept their gaze as I stripped the coat from his body. In them, there was this alarming surety. This _satisfaction_. Just that look made me feel so completely trapped, so_ given over_, so..._devoured_. And I had done it. I had crossed over and signed some sort of unspoken contract, had made my decision.

For as long as he desired, I was _his_.


	4. Chapter 4

Nurse Part Four:

He was beautiful. I would like to say that have never considered anyone besides Celty beautiful in my entire life. Simply because I had never observed anyone else that way, I suppose. Still, I never would have expected to find another boy so captivating. No - captivating is the wrong word. He was more within the realm of mesmerizing. And that was how I felt. Mesmerized. I couldn't have turned my back on him if I had tried.

Orihara Izaya realized the effect he had on a lot of people. He realized the effect he had on me. It was written on every expression he made. Every sweet smile.

He was thin, though maybe not as thin as one would anticipate. There was more of a sleek feel to his figure. It was smooth, and there were deceptive curves, but overall, his body was decidedly male. This simple fact made my groin ache even more. Curious, isn't it?

But he did look good in that nurse uniform. It clung to the subtle curves of his figure, and the material was so thin and so tight that I could see through it. His nipples were hard and a very pretty shade of pink; I could see them pushing against the white fabric insistently. The hair on his legs was very fine and very light, and I had to strain to even see it at all, but I _could_ see the faint sheen of sweat on them. I wasn't surprised. That trench coat must have been suffocating in the sun-warmed classroom. Even if he was only waiting a short time.

That scantly visible dampness that made the nurse uniform cling so suggestively to his body just made me want to touch him - desperately. I could try to deceive myself. Say that I was only curious, merely probing. But I wanted him.

He moved off the table, sliding himself slowly down. The dress ended just below his crotch, and I tried to catch a glimpse, but he was careful to prevent me from seeing anything like that just yet. If he had shifted just the right way, I would have been able to see everything just due to the sheerness of his uniform.

'You're so distracted. _Really_ Doctor. You should try paying more attention to your job.'

'...Maybe you could help me with that.'

'Oh?' He had one eyebrow raised, probably pleased that I was playing into his hands so readily. I'm just a naturally cooperative person, I suppose. In most cases, at least.

'We should conduct a mock examination. As practice. Just to bring my focus back.'

'What would you have me do, _Doctor_?' He licked his lips, slowly, in a blatantly whorish manner. I could feel my erection strain against the material of my pants, pulsating with that maddeningly pleasurable heat. If he kept doing things like that, I knew I would come in my pants before we even had the opportunity to have sex.

I couldn't believe the thought had crossed my mind. Would I be willing to go all the way with Orihara Izaya? I had always wanted my first time to be with Celty. But inside, I could tell, he wasn't going to let me leave without giving all of myself to him. Would he attack me? Would he force himself on me if I protested? I didn't know. I would never find out.

He wasn't going to need to force me into this. He knew that. He already had me.

'Lay down on your back, on the table. Try to stay relaxed.' I stared at him, waiting to see if he would comply. He did, carefully, still determined to tease me.

'Is this alright?'

'Yes. It's fine...'

'Except?'

'Please allow me to remove the top half of your dress. I will need to be able to reach your bare skin in order for this examination to be successful.'

He smirked. For some reason, that smirk just made my arousal intensify. I was getting close to orgasm, just from looking at him, and listening to his voice. He noticed this, much to my chagrin.

'Do you think you'll make it all the way through this examination, Doctor?' He taunted.

'I-I...well...' I was flustered, and I could feel my face heat up embarrassingly.

'I'll make a deal with you, how about that?' His voice had become slick, and very sweet.

'Sure.'

'If you can go through the whole examination, from top - ' he paused, 'to _bottom_ without coming, then I'll give you a blow job - the best you'll ever have - and you can leave this room without having lost your virginity to me.'

'But?'

'But if you come before _completely_ finishing your examination of me,' he arched his back at the word examination, and I almost lost it right there, 'then you have to let me fuck you.'

I don't know why I even decided to hear him out on this one. There was no way I was going to be able to start touching him without coming. I was already teetering on the edge of orgasm. But I knew I had to give it a shot. I just had to last through touching him for a few minutes. Just had to make it past that. Maybe I could think of things that were so repulsive I could keep myself from losing control. I had to at least give it a try.

'Deal.'


	5. Chapter 5

Nurse Part Five:

Sometimes having an abundance of something can be your downfall. Take confidence for example. 

I am someone who prides himself on having quite a great deal of confidence. I don't think I overdo it either. I am not cocky, nor egotistical. Just confident. Perhaps if I were a little less confident, or had a little less perfectly balanced and maintained pride, I would not be in this predicament. I might not have taken Orihara Izaya up on that challenge. I may not have even agreed to meet Orihara Izaya in that empty classroom after school. I venture to say that I would not even have decided to talk to the beautiful, _acidic_ young man to begin with.

In conclusion, perhaps having a low self-esteem and less confidence would have been better for me?

I believe he had me thinking in useless, self-deprecating circles. Which, knowing him as I do now, was probably his intent.

Either way, once I agreed to play this little game with him, there could be no turning back. For whatever reason, I sensed a sort of danger surrounding Orihara Izaya. It was like playing with chemicals in a laboratory; fast and fun, but could blow up in your face at any given moment. Also, there was something in his gaze that gave me chills. It made me want to do whatever he asked of me. So, I leaned my face in to gently curl my tongue around his left earlobe, silently entering into the battle against him.

The nurse uniform was just barely damp, and I know it sounds kind of gross, but having to peel the thin fabric from his slightly shiny, soft, fair flesh was actually a bit of a turn on for me. It was nice to know that Orihara Izaya _could_ sweat, even if it was purely due to the temperature of the room. At this thought, I became rather curious. Was Orihara Izaya enjoying this? Could I turn him on like he could turn me on? I looked down at the crotch of his dress, and was severely disappointed.

He was completely unaffected.

I paused for a moment. Looked pointedly at his groin, then back up into his amused, maroon eyes.

'Oh, don't worry Doctor. It's nothing personal. I just have far better control than you.' He stated simply, keeping his voice maddeningly even. Despite his practical demeanour, I could see a cold, mocking laughter glittering in his eyes. It sent a brief flash of anger through my body and in that instant; I wanted very much to annihilate him. I wanted to shatter his world, and everything he stood for. I wanted to see his pain.

But as soon as that moment came upon me it was gone; proving to be as ephemeral as my supposed confidence. And in its place was a sort of hopelessness. He was going to win. All I could do was sit back and try to enjoy myself, despite the bitter depression that had begun to gnaw its way into me.

'You know you aren't going to win, but you keep going, Doctor.'

I moved my hands lower, to his slender hips, and held them down forcefully. I pressed my tongue to his thinly clothed cock, letting my spit wet the area, enjoying the shameful, darkened spot that I left behind.

'It's funny, really. In a pathetic sort of way. You don't want me to win, but you know it's inevitable so rather than stand up to me, you are giving into your carnal desires.'

His voice remained perfectly calm albeit jeering, but his soft member had still given a twitch against my lips. I didn't know if I could win this, with my own cock still throbbing and swollen, still straining against the fabric of my uniform pants. But I had to at least make Izaya lose his cool. I had to at _least_ achieve some sort of reaction from him and attempt to salvage a fragment of my dignity.

'You'd rather just give in and let yourself go completely; let whatever happens, happen. You'd rather just let me fuck you, taking it like a needy whore, than try to run away from this situation, right? That's so twisted...'

'Shut up.' My fists clenched the remaining fabric on his hips, and I ripped the rest of his dress off in one motion. It wasn't difficult, the buttons popped off with ease. He had on a pair of panties, and they were a pale, baby pink. There was a red cross on the front of them, done in lace. This would have struck me as absurd if I hadn't seen the demanding erection pressing out from behind the satiny fabric. Seeing that just made me want to force him to come. Force him to make some sort of humiliating noise.

'Well?' He raised an eyebrow at me.

I tore off his panties as well, grateful to the manufacturer of these flimsy costume parts. Then, without warning I took his entire length into my mouth. I pride myself on having the ability to completely control my gag reflex to this day.

The sound he made was so deeply satisfying, and so, so hazardous.

However, as aforementioned, confidence was my downfall; and trying to regain it by making Izaya lose control is what did me in. The _sound_ he made. It was a hybrid composed of both a moan and a gasp. It was deep, but somehow androgynous, and sultry. And what made it the best noise that Izaya has made in all of his life was the fact that it took him by complete surprise. And that brief expression of embarrassment lightly dusting his perfect features was so deeply _pleasing_ to me that I instantly plunged into a violent orgasm.

It was in a completely different class than the orgasms that I had ever experienced prior to that one and the bountiful spurts of cum left a hot, wet stain on the front of my pants. The sensation had overwhelmed me and my body was so flooded with endorphins that I didn't immediately notice Izaya's dark chuckle, or the way he walked over to an inconspicuous bag that he had left in a corner of the room and proceeded to extract what looked very much like a straitjacket from its depths.

By the time I had fully recovered from my post-orgasm ignorance, he was standing ominously above my slumped figure, holding out what could definitely be confirmed as a straitjacket. He had on the sweetest smile I had ever seen.

'Wait...I took off all your clothes before I came...'

'Oh? I don't think that's entirely true. I said _from top to bottom_ remember?'

I couldn't quite grasp what he meant by that till his smile widened and he gestured to the little nurse hat on the top on his head. Then he pointed to his white stockings, and finished by pointing at his high heels. All still firmly affixed to his flawless form.

'...What?' I asked, dumbly, straightening up as fear began to shoot up through my body like an icy latticework.

'Both my hat and stockings technically count as clothing. Not to mention my shoes.'

'Shoes?'

'Indeed, Doctor!'

'...Shoes.'

'Now, I think you'll find that I really am the perfect Nurse; for I am willing to take care of the Doctor when he falls ill. And you really are _quite_ ill in the head, you see.'

'In the head?' I realized that my muscles had been trying to stand for the past minute, had been trying to get me to run. Now that it was too late, and I was too stunned to move, the gravity of the situation was plummeting down towards me.

'Now, Doctor, please be cooperative. You are sick, and I'm going to take very, _very_ good care of you, but you will have to be cooperative. You can do that for me, right?' He inched towards me, heels clicking like a death knell.

And I found that I truly did feel horribly, _dreadfully_ ill. 


	6. Chapter 6

Nurse Part Six:

There was a moment where my brain turned to a purely instinctive mode, and all that I could do was try to move my fear-paralyzed legs and make a dash for the door. I wasn't thinking about our game, or the deal that came with it. I wasn't thinking about sex even, or whether or not it would be bearable to have another man force his engorged cock into my ass. I just saw the straitjacket, realized the potential for entrapment, and all my senses became focused on the goal of _escape_, just like a fish caught in a net. Maybe it was the pheromones, or maybe it was the unique effect Izaya had on people, but the more primitive, animalistic features still left over in my brain were thrust into overdrive.

I'm sure this amused him to no end. That was probably what got him hard, more so than simple sensation _ever_ could have.

I made it to the door, only to find it locked. When had he done that? And how had he managed to procure the keys to this particular room anyways?

He sighed melodramatically. 'Now really, Doctor. This is silly. You and I both know you're sick, and need to calm down. Come over here.'

I exhaled, trying to expel some of the anxiety. 'I will have sex with you, and take responsibility for losing to you. But...can we...do this _without_ that thing?' I pointed a shaky finger at the straitjacket.

He curled a dainty hand around his chin, mock-pondering my request. 'I'm afraid not, Doctor. Maybe if you hadn't tried to run, I would be more inclined towards indulging you. However, you've proved that you can't be trusted, and that you are a potential danger to me and to yourself.' His grin became feral.

'...Wait.'

'No. Now come over here, or I'll just have to come and get you myself. By the way, you should try to stop shaking so hard. You look like a frazzled cat.'

I made my way stiffly and slowly towards him, only because I was afraid of what he would do to me if I didn't cooperate. When I was about a foot within reach, one of his slender arms shot out at me and wrapped around my wrist, pulling me intimately close to him. He spun me around, and I could feel the startling mist of his breath on my neck. He began to slip one of my arms into the straitjacket, and I panicked again, struggling against his body fruitlessly. Izaya giggled madly, and nuzzled into my neck a bit.

'Now, now, just relax.' He slipped one slender paw up my shirt and gently tweaked my nipples. While the sensation was far from relaxing, it was very distracting, and I couldn't help but tune into it and cease struggling. He managed to get both my arms into the straitjacket, and all that was left was to pull the straps tightly against my torso, effectively binding all movement in my upper body. To do this he began by pushing me to the floor, face down. He put one high-heeled foot on the small of my back and yanked the straps shut one by one.

'Ah!' I gasped, the breath momentarily knocked out of me.

'Is that so?' He wrapped his arms around my torso and heaved me up, bending my body over the large desk, still in the center of the room. I could feel him removing my pants, but I didn't want to risk struggling again and having to face a painful fall.

'So...just how much pain can I expect from this?'

'That depends.'

'Depends on what?' I was slowly gaining control of my voice again.

'On whether or not I decide to take my time with your _treatment_.' He stopped to gently fondle my cock, whimsically thumbing the tip. I bucked into his hand shamelessly. My dignity wasn't going to survive this, no matter what.

He abruptly moved his hand away from my crotch, instead using it to cup my chin and turn my head slightly so that I could see the vicious smirk he was giving me. Then he pushed my face back down and began to walk away, towards the front corner of the room.

'Don't try to run again, Doctor.' His voice was soft, venomous. I shivered.

I heard him rummaging through something. I hadn't even noticed he had a bag with him. Why was I so oblivious today? What a bad decision it had been to see this guy on a day when I couldn't even bring myself to remember the simplest of details. That aside, I was beginning to feel that cold sting of anxiety in the pit of my stomach again; curiosity and dread mixing together at imagining what he had in the bag.

He made his way back to me after locating whatever it was he wanted from that bag. I strained my neck a little to see what he was holding. I had to struggle to fight the urge to run again.

In one hand he held two equally long white belts. They resembled the straps on the straitjacket. Flung over his other arm was a sort of tool belt. I could see a vast array of silver instruments gleaming from inside the multitude of pockets. My knees had begun to tremble again. I should never have let myself get sucked into a game of "Doctor" with Orihara Izaya.

'I'm going to tie your ankles to the legs of the desk now. You won't be able to move at all.' I could hear the lust creeping into his words now. What a sadist.

'And by the way,' he stated, tying my ankles up as promised, 'don't you dare kick me while I am down here.'

When he finished I took a moment to silently observe the situation. My legs were spread open quite widely, but not so wide as to test my flexibility to the point of discomfort; just wide enough to leave me feeling highly exposed. My pants had long since been discarded by my hellish Nurse. I was bent over the table with him standing directly behind me and I think he was holding one of his ominous hospital tools.

'Now, just try to relax. You've become my patient, and I treat my patients _very_ well. You have nothing to worry about.' He smiled at me, I couldn't see it but I could sense it strongly. His glee permeated the room heavily.

I felt something cold and metallic press against my backside.

'Okay, now be sure to keep extra still, not that you can move much anyways. I am going to have to shave your affected area, to have better access to it.'

...What? He was going to shave me? I had an idea that my situation was about to become just a tad bit more humiliating. Was he going to shave all my pubic hair off? Or just a small area? I was startled to hear a buzzing noise. Izaya bent down to my feet. He placed the razor to my left leg and began to shave upwards. I was not pleased.

'Why are you shaving my legs?'

'I already stated.'

'My legs have nothing to do with the "affected area" though do they?'

'Perhaps they do. Perhaps they don't.'

Fuck. I knew he was doing this just to embarrass me. Still, there really wasn't anything I could do about it at the time. I would have to think of a way to pay him back for all this business later. Assuming I had the courage to ever face him again. 

Izaya paused before he reached my groin. He put the razor down and I heard him clack his way over to the sink. Most of the classrooms on this floor level had sinks because they doubled as Art Studios or Chem. Labs. I heard Izaya turn the sink on. Then off. The next thing I felt was a warm, damp cloth wiping the severed hairs from my legs.

'Hmm, nice and smooth.' Izaya purred, running an approving finger up my thigh. 'That wasn't so bad, right?'

'Are you...done?' I didn't want to sound too hopeful, but I had to ask the question.

'Hm? Of course not! Now, you'll want to be extra still. No fidgeting whatsoever.'

The buzzing noise resumed, sounding like the ominous symphony of a horde of angry bumblebees.

I almost found myself appreciating his warning. If I had squirmed too much, or even just a little bit, I could have found  
myself with a very badly scarred scrotum. Still, it was hard to keep myself from flinching away from the cold, impersonal touch of Izaya's razor. There was something horribly medical about the whole situation. It wasn't just a dumb, sexual rendition of the Doctor's Office anymore. Izaya may as well have been wearing a real uniform.

'A-are you almost done? It tickles...'

'I'm almost done.' His voice was gentle, affectionate, but somehow very eerie. I felt that fear churn about in my stomach, curdling there.

'I feel...very hairless.'

Izaya snickered. 'You look very hairless.'

'Why was this necessary?'

'I told you. To have better access to the _affected_,' he grasped my member tightly, 'area.'

'Is that so?' I gasped.

'You're going to want to relax now, Doctor.'

'And why is that?' Apprehension oozed through my voice.

'I'm going to need to examine an _infected_ spot down here.'

'An infected spot huh? Where might that be?'

My dread increased exponentially as he brushed a delicate finger against the tight, pink ring of my rear. I heard him shuffling around in the tool belt. There was the horrific sound of something sleek and metallic being lifted swiftly into the air. I had to force myself to let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

'Now, Doctor. I think it'd be in your best interest to listen to what I just told you and begin_ relaxing_.'


	7. Chapter 7

Nurse Part Seven:

I could feel him behind me, wielding the aberrant metallic object. I wracked my brain, trying to remember all the medical tools I had ever encountered in my life, but I couldn't imagine which one he'd be using on me, especially in that particular area. Was Izaya going to make me bleed?

'You're not quite relaxed enough down there, Doctor. This is going to cause you a massive amount of pain if you don't try to give yourself over to me just a tiny bit more.' Izaya was smiling softly, I just knew it. I could hear the sadistic joy infusing his voice.

'I-I'm sorry. I can't relax if I don't know what you're doing back there...'

'Trust me; it's easier if you don't know until I'm done. However, since you can't seem to relax on your own, I'm going to have to break you into this nice and slow.'

I felt his hot, genteel finger probe my entrance before he slithered inside. I'd only ever read about this sort of sexual conduct on the internet, as an addition to articles regarding safe sex. I'd never tried anything remotely similar on my own. However, despite the limitations in my knowledge, I knew that you weren't supposed to just shove things up there. I was starting to wonder if I could trust this boy not to completely mutilate me.

'A-ah...Orihara-Kun...'

'Please, call me Izaya-Chan!'

'Izaya-Chan...this feels quite odd...is this safe?'

I heard an extremely discouraging chuckle issue from the brunette behind me. 'Not exactly, Doctor. But I think the benefits outweigh the cons.'

I shivered, feeling abruptly benumbed despite the restricting, warming conditions of the straitjacket.

'Maybe you should, aaahhhhh,' I gasped as Izaya stroked what I could only assume was my prostate, 'Just do it all at once...like a pulling off a band-aid?'

'I wouldn't recommend it, Doctor, but that's really quite a cute thing to say!' The wintry boy sounded delighted, tickled; despite my apparent terror.

I quivered as he continued to caress that intimate part of me. I wanted to force myself to stop shaking so pitifully, but it was impossible. Every time he touched that spot, a queer flourish of pleasure would sluice through my body; causing me to tremble from both the sensation and the disgrace.

'I think you should be about ready by now, Doctor. As ready as you're going to get, at least.'

This was it; whatever he'd been holding behind my back was about to make its unjustifiable contact with my flesh. I screwed my eyes tightly shut, waiting for pain. Then it touched me, and I felt like screaming.

'Shhh, it's okay.' Izaya stroked my hair patronizingly as he mock-soothed me. 'Just hold on for a moment...'

I felt a metallic ring, about the size of a closed fist from what I could estimate based on the feel of it pressed tightly against my abused hole. The ring must have been attached to a handle or rod of some sort because Izaya seemed to be using it to adjust the distance between his hands and the object itself.

'I-I don't think that's going to fit...' I was breathing heavily, anxiously.

'Oh, don't worry. It'll fit. And then I'll be able to see inside of you.'

Author's Note: This might turn out to be the weirdest thing I have ever written. I keep getting more and more ideas...


	8. Chapter 8

Nurse Part Eight:

Twisted. Why hadn't I noticed? I should have known just by observation. His body language; his murky, frolicsome eyes; the way he spoke, the way he smiled. Everything about him indicated a sort of precariousness regarding sanity. He was capable of anything.

'Take a deep breath.' He whispered gently into my ear.

I did as I was told and prepared myself for discomfort. The metal was cold and very smooth. His two fingers were inserted inside of me so that he could open me wide enough to fit the ring inside. It felt smaller this time. Perhaps it was adjustable? So then...he could push it inside of me, and then stretch me wide open in a more methodical manner. I had to know.

'Is the ring adjustable?'

'Yeah. The size I showed you earlier was my minimum goal. Let's see how much bigger you can get though, okay? For medicinal research purposes.' Izaya smiled; a kindly, insane smile.

'I thought you only needed to examine an infected area...'

'Yes, but Nurse Izaya-Chan does not waste opportunity!' At the word opportunity, Izaya spread his fingers apart, stretching me as far as he could with their strength alone. I drew an intake of oxygen, blinking fast to clear the budding tears from my eyes. Before I had the chance to get used to the situation, a worse one was thrust into me.

To say that I experienced discomfort would be an insulting understatement. Pain, even, would be too simple a term. Though I did experience pain of a sort, it was more of a nauseating, invasive agony. I could feel everything. This part of my body was not used to being exposed to the elements, and even the slight draft in the classroom was maddening to me now. The air - which now felt truly frigid - tickled my unprotected inner flesh, sending shivers of displeasure up my back through the restrictive material of the straitjacket. The contrast between my freezing insides, and my sweat-slicked, over-clothed body was vexatious. I bit down on my bottom lip to suppress a groan.

'There we go. All set. That wasn't so bad, was it?' Izaya went back to petting my hair, like I was some sort of rabid animal that he aimed to tranquilize.

'Actually, Izaya-Chan,' my breath was husky, fearful, 'I really think that this procedure might be the worst I can handle. So we should get this done quickly...'

'That's no fun.' Izaya's voice suddenly lost its playful charm. His words were laced with a malice that I did not want to be subjected to.

I immediately began to search my brain to determine the correct words I could use against Izaya in order to appease him before he decided to genuinely injure me. Nothing came to me. It was impossible, communicating with this boy.

'Doctor. I think a bit of discipline is in order.' There was no trace of either flirtatiousness or mercy in his voice. Then, something almost transcendentally excruciating occurred. Izaya grabbed the handle of the device he had stuck me with and wrenched the adjustable knob open. The contraption immediately forced my already fully stretched ring of muscle further. Significantly further. In fact, that sadistic boy tore me open. I could feel hot rivulets of blood stream down my thighs, but it was hard to observe more than that over my own rather distracting cries of distress.

'There, there. You'll be good from now on right?'

Kindness. He had a way of twisting it to suit his desires. Perverting it. And this situation was the epitome of perversity.

Izaya loomed over me, observing my bleeding, broken body with a clinical eye. He had gone to the sink to wet a cloth with warm water and was about to clean me. He began at the bottom of my legs, where some droplets of blood had already begun to dry; turning a distasteful shade of maroon.

'There. Isn't that better? The bleeding has stopped.'

Though conscious and cognitive, I was unable to speak at that moment. If I had been able to, I wouldn't have known what to say.

'Ah, you're in a bit of shock. How cute!'

I tried again to speak, but no words would grant me their reprieve. I felt more alone without them. I thought I might genuinely go insane. The pain was shuddering in my back, echoing throughout my entire body; and throbbing prominently in my most sensitive areas. I wanted to be able to cry a little bit more, but that skill too, was absent.

'Well, I guess I'll just have to get your attention another way, right? I can't have you giving me the silent treatment, Doctor. I just hate that sort of thing. Even if you are in shock!'

I'd underestimated his insanity. My previous understanding of it didn't even come close to summarizing the profound - wrongness - about Izaya. I swallowed a cold lump in my throat, wishing desperately that I had the benefit of time travel. Unfortunately, my memory would not be relieved of this event once it had ended. This afternoon was going to be with me for the rest of my life.

'Well, you're all nice and clean Doctor! Time to make you feel...more yourself.'

Izaya held up the wash cloth, and though my face was downturned, I was able to catch a small view of the object in my peripheral vision. I could have sworn it had been white; now, unsurprisingly, it was a muddy shade of pink. I hadn't even been sentient enough to realize that Izaya had cleaned the flesh around the metallic ring; around my anus. He now had a completely unhindered view of my insides.

'Hm. Everything looks good down there. Besides the usual infection of course.' He winked at me. I didn't see it, but I could feel it. Izaya had an uncanny talent for conveying an atmosphere to a person. You couldn't run from feeling whatever he wanted you to feel.

'I brought a friend with me. I can tell you're lonely. I'm not enough right?' Izaya pouted. 'So here he is. My friend. Does he make you feel more comfortable, Doctor?'

Izaya held a small, silver camcorder. There was a miniscule plushy frog taped to the side of it; somehow whimsical and sinister at the same time. The recording light was glowing a portentous red.

'Say hello, Doctor!'

'He-lo...' I choked. My vocal chords must have been blown to a pulp from all the screaming I'd done.

'Ah! Good job! Such a good boy!' Izaya smiled. 'Now say hello to your other friends, who couldn't be here today!'

A bubble of shock burst somewhere inside of me, spreading a thick, soapy ooze of something deeper into my core; dread. Izaya was going to show the tape to Celty, I was sure of it. But he'd said "friends," which meant it would go out to other people that knew me as well. I could pray that he meant he'd only show it to Shizuo as well. Shizuo would be stunned, disgusted; but I knew he'd stay by my side. I was concerned about Celty's reaction. Would she think that my love meant less now? Would she think I was dirty and not want to touch my stained flesh? Fear gripped me then, and held me intimately.

'You're so sweet, Doctor. Thinking about your lady and your best friend? Well, they'll be the first ones to see this tape...which has been recording since we started, by the way. However, I was thinking that I could probably sell it to certain others as well. What do you think? Do you think anyone else would show an interest in this little spectacle? Because I think I've captured the best side of you right here...'


	9. Chapter 9

Nurse Part Nine:

Izaya licked a slow, repulsive trail up the inside of my benumbed thigh. I couldn't feel my legs shaking, but I knew they were nonetheless. He blew cold air against my groin, and I was astounded at my ability to feel that soft, breezy caress. His cruelty had subdued me - I was blinking in and out of consciousness as the camera rolled on. Its silvery glare caught my sight from time to time, blurring as my eyelids rose and sank.

I turned my weary head to the side and watched as he lifted his skirt, lewdly shrugging it upwards, over his inappropriate arousal. He rubbed it against my tailbone; teasing, taunting. Trying to intimidate me. He no longer needed to use fear against me. He'd already caused an impressive amount of damage. I suspected my muscles had been torn. I'd need to see a doctor; which was a dreadfully ironic concept now.

'Doctor...don't you fall asleep on me. You wouldn't want to bore prospective audiences right?' He indicated the camera with a light sweep of the hand.

'Please don't send that to anyone...' I groaned; my throat felt dry. I was surprised I still had the energy to speak.

'Begging, Doctor? That's just pathetic...' He smirked and gave me two quick, hard strokes. I bit my bottom lip; peeling small bits of flesh off inside of my mouth.

'Won't a video like that ruin your reputation as well?' I shuddered, trying to fight against my budding orgasm. He'd exploited my weaknesses enough for one day.

'What reputation might that be?' He smiled. I didn't have an answer for him.

'Well,' he began, 'You might be right...then again, I am in control of this situation. It isn't nearly as incriminating for me as it is for you.'

'I could use it to testify against you for rape...'

He chuckled darkly before adopting a chilling, mournful tone. 'Would you do that, Doctor? I feel so hurt and betrayed!'

I knew I wouldn't be able to challenge him in that way. He was of a different brand of intelligence. I'd have to think of something else.

'Aren't you getting bored yet, Nurse?' I let the words hiss from between my tightly clenched teeth.

'Hm? Bored? Now why would you think I'd be getting bored?' His voice remained level, but I could tell that my question had piqued his interest.

I could hear the ruffling noises of cheap fabric from behind me, and I knew he was getting ready to slip inside. He adjusted the metal ring slowly, calculating his movement. His breathing was deliberate, and soft.

I could feel my muscles retract, closing in on a different, smaller size. The bloody, torn flesh felt every contraction and each slight shift was agonizing. I hoped Izaya would change his clothing before taking me to the hospital; if he even bothered to do just that. It seemed more likely that he'd toss me in an alleyway or something. I didn't want Celty to find me like that.

I decided to keep talking. 'I just thought that you might grow tired with my compliance.'

'Well, you aren't exactly compliant. You're restrained. Your cooperation is guaranteed.' I could hear the smile in his voice, and his breathing remained deliberate. He was still in control.

'So...out of curiosity...are you going to let me go once we're through here?'

'Always so quick to ruin the fantasy, Doctor,' he sighed, 'But you have a valid question. Should I let you go?'

'For the sake of my well-being, I'd like to say yes.' My groin was still throbbing, keening for something that he couldn't quite give me.

'Aw, but you threatened to tell.' He stood in front of me then; posed with one finger in front of pursed lips.

'You know I wouldn't tell.'

He remained still; steeped in considerate silence. There was a lingering smile in the corners of his cruel mouth.

'Yes. I think I do know that.'

He smiled, and walked a slow circle around me.

'Fuchsia.'

'W-what? Nurse Izaya-Chan...'

'Your insides...they're bright. They're a different color than I would have suspected.'

Though his statement brought a sense of perplexity, the only part of it I could focus on was that Izaya was suggesting he'd never seen another person's inner flesh before. I found that hard to believe, for obvious reasons. I could envision him crouched above a corpse, feasting upon the remains. I could imagine him gutting an enemy, sliding a knife up their exposed stomach. I could picture him having twisted sex with someone he'd only encountered on random occasions - possibly against their will. I could see all of these things as completely plausible scenarios where Izaya was concerned.

'You've really never seen inside of a person before?' I allowed myself to ask the question, hoping to distract him from his brutal task.

'Mmm...not this part of a human. Though I must say, it's quite fun! You can stretch so much...more than I would've thought possible. It's such a pretty color inside too! I've got some good angles of it, actually. We can watch the tape together sometime and then you'll see.'

Much to my discontent, Izaya was pushing forward, only settling once he was buried entirely. I tried to think on what he'd said, this time hoping to distract myself. It was strange, thinking of Izaya as being a friend to me after we'd shared an experience like this. Would I be able to sit and watch the tape with him someday, laughing about it and reminiscing over our crazy school days?

I felt ill. His member pulsed insistently inside of my heated body. With each thrust came a wave of nausea - a strange sensation that I wasn't able to compare to anything else I had experienced; and I had experienced a lot in life.

Izaya had his arms wrapped around my already restricted torso. His little gestures were becoming slightly comforting - I allowed myself to relax into the misleading touch.

'Hmmm...you're all limp suddenly.' His voice startled me.

'R-really? That's surprising...' I felt nauseous, but I thought my arousal had survived.

Izaya laughed, and the sound wasn't as threatening as it had been.

'That's not what I was talking about Doctor.' He gave a gentle squeeze to my cock and my previous thoughts were reaffirmed. I was still hard; desperately so. I bucked into the touch.

'So sweet...' He murmured into my hair.

I could feel myself smile softly. I was dizzy, in a pleasant, comfortable way. I felt at ease. I didn't know why I was suddenly able to feel that way in Izaya's presence. Then he removed the syringe from the back of my upper thigh. I watched him set it down on the desk as he continued to thrust.

Somehow...I felt as though, even after whatever-it-was had worn off, I would be able to calmly accept everything that happened that afternoon.


End file.
